marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shen Xorn (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Kuan-Yin Xorn (twin brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; New Tian, California; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Tibet, China; Blue Area of the Moon | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Most of Shen's head was destroyed when his powers manifested | Citizenship = Chinese,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former puppet ruler of New Tian | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Xinjiang Uygur, China | Creators = Chuck Austen; Salvador Larroca | First = X-Men Vol 2 157 | Death = | HistoryText = The X-Men found a mutant similar to Kuan-Yin Xorn. While quarantined he was examined by Emma Frost. He explained that he was Kuan-Yin's twin and his brain formed a black hole rather than a star. He claimed his brother had been affected by an outside influence, later revealed to be Sublime, that caused his madness and posing as Magneto. While the X-Men faced the Brotherhood, Xorn removed his helmet to draw them into the black hole, including Juggernaut and Nocturne. Afterwards, he wanted some time to meditate on the subject instead of joining the team like his late brother. The black hole inside of Shen Xorn's head led to the Mojoworld where the Brotherhood members gave Juggernaut and Nocturne to Mojo for their freedom. Juggernaut and Nocturne later found a way to escape Mojo. Hunt for Healers Despite having lost his powers during M-Day, Shen seemingly regained them some time later. He was visited by M of the X-Men, who attempted to warn him about the Dark Riders, who were hunting down mutant healers. Shen declined her offer for protection however, telling her that he preferred to stay where he was. Shortly after his encounter with M, Shen was confronted by the Dark Riders Barrage, Hard-Drive, and Deadbolt. They attempted to kill him, but Shen easily killed Barrage, prompting Hard-Drive and Deadbolt to escape, vowing to return with greater numbers. The Riders were later killed by Magneto and his X-Men. Magneto later visited Shen in order to be healed. Shen agreed to help him. Magneto trusted Shen enough to watch over the Sleepers with the intention to have them protected while at the same time having them at his disposal in case the were needed. When the united X-Men factions launched an attack on New Attilan as part of a plan to destroy the Terrigen Cloud that caused M-Pox, Magneto had Xorn and the Sleepers march and become the overseers of the Inhuman population held captive at their home. After the conflict with the X-Men ended, Shen relocated to the Blue Area of the Moon and left the Sleepers under the command of Archangel. Secret Empire Before putting in motion a plan to take over the United States, Hydra's leader, the Cosmic Cube-altered Captain America, made a deal with Emma Frost, which resulted in America's mutant population being displaced to a sovereign state in the West Coast that became known as New Tian. Furthermore, Rogers had Emma telepathically control Xorn, using him as a front for her reign while she schemed behind the scenes. This fact was unbeknownst to everybody else, even the advisors of New Tian's supposed ruler. Mothervine Following the fall of Hydra's empire and, as a consequence of that, New Tian, Xorn disappeared. He was eventually tracked down by Toad and the New Marauders on behalf of an alliance between Havok, Emma Frost, Miss Sinister and Bastion so that he could join their ranks. After he refused, the New Marauders tried to kill Xorn, but he was saved by Jimmy Hudson and Bloodstorm. In turn, Xorn joined a patch-work auxiliary lineup of the young X-Men, since most of the team was off in space at the time. These X-Men helped fight against Bastion's attempts to capture some of the new mutants that had surfaced as a consequence of the global release of the Mothervine virus. They then attempted to take the fight to the masterminds of Mothervine, but were defeated. Xorn and the rest of the X-Men were freed by Emma Frost after she decided to turn against Miss Sinister and the rest of the alliance. When Emma Frost and the X-Men confronted the remaining members of the Cabal, Xorn decided to sacrifice himself, since he believed all of his attempts to protect mutants resulted in tragedy. Shen unleashed the full power of the black hole within him and drew Bastion in, but was absorbed as well in the process and seemingly died. New Life on Krakoa Along with Kuan-Yin, Shen was presumably returned to life by the The Five, a group of mutants capable of combining their powers into a process of resurrection, brought together by Charles Xavier as part of his plans for mutant ascension. The two brothers remained in the mutant-nation of Krakoa, founded by Xavier and his allies. | Powers = Like his brother, Shen has a star for a brain. Shen's star manifested as a black hole. He lost them during M-Day, but after the Terrigen Mists hit Earth, Shen has seemingly regained his powers. Miniature Black Hole: The black hole in Xorn's head allowed him to emit the same energies a black hole does. Most notably he gave off gravity. Shen's black hole was capable of sucking up instantly another being. Xorn was capable of reversing his black holes natural state. That is, Shen could cause his star to flare up into a sun. *'Gravitational Electromagnetism:' Could feel the movement of energy and emotion on many scales. He possessed gravitational senses that allowed him to manipulate energy for a variety of purposes, including warping of gravity fields, sensing when a death had occurred in his vicinity, shaking gravitational particles in the air around him which allowed him to speak other languages, and to heal others. *'Self-Sustenance:' Given the nature of his mutant abilities, Shen Xorn did not need to breathe, nor did he require food or water to survive. *'Telepathy:' Ability to read minds. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Containment helmet similar to his brother's. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Self Sustenance Category:X-Men members Category:Buddhist Characters Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Healers Category:Repowered Mutants Category:Repowered Mutants by Unknown Source Category:Formerly Deceased